disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-29438891-20170727065053
Guess what Chewbacca, the suspense will kill you no more, Here's Episode 3 ! Episode 3: It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Pad ! Willsworld was going through a bunch of journals and dvds, trying to find the journal of explorer: Commodus Exo Foules. He found a tattered piece of paper with the words “I’m watching you” which then preceded to echo in his mind with a strange signature that he had seen somewhere before. Rubydragon awoke from her dreams upon hearing and seeing a plane crash into a fiery ball, then immediately went back to sleep. Jurre used some perfume, cleaned himself up in his Stitch onesie and attempted to strut by Emma which he proceeded to trip and fall into the mud. Emma immediately helped him and sparks flew into his eyes, no literally sparks fell into his eyes from a nearby random working on some metal. It was time for elimination: DCRFan announced that the prizes would be Rice Paper Rolls. Lfnsd immediately complaining if there is noodles in there because he has an allergy to them. Chewbacca, Emma.Disney, Padsquad and Rubydragon received 1 vote each. Alperando, Willgie and Torsita each got 2 votes. HBCDR9 Got 3 Votes, Ginging, Willsworld and Robsquad all received 4 votes. It was down to Lfnsd and Disneyy. The final votes were revealed: Lfnsd: 12 Votes and Disneyy: 25. However the person who got the most votes to have their votes not count was a tie between Chewbacca and Padsquad with 14 each. So they got no votes and Disneyy was eliminated. Moments later, the remaining contestants arrived in Cambodia, nearby the ruined city of Angkor Wat. Willsworld kept looking at the paper trying to find where the signature was from. DCRFan announced that the challenge would a game of hide and seek. Rubydragon dragged on about how it was a game for “like toddlers and such”. Then in a twist, their corresponding eliminated members would chase after them, American Kart for the Old, Disneyy for the New. The teams ran into the jungle. The newbies played it smart by spitting up but the old teams simply ran in the same direction. Willsworld hid under a face which then triggered a series of nightmares and trippy images similar to Dumbo’s pink elephants on parade but instead it was hindu gods on parade and they held up the signature and expanded it, giving out the name of.. Before he could check, Emma came in and helped him up before he fell to the ground in front of her. They hid under a ruined tree which Run, the history freak immediately pointed out was Ta Prohm Temple and he continued to blabber on for hours until Random started to shout 1-12. While a pinball rolled along the ground and began a series of chain reactions leading to a firework exploding above them. American Kart began running to the scene. Random got the death stare from nearly everyone except Olly who went after him when he ran away. Willgie blended in with the locals by dressing up in an orange dress and tried to wear a bald cap and was asked by Disneyy where she could find her team members. Willgie replied “umm, gegensobghssoa” since Cambodians don’t speak English. After she left, Willgie immediately ran in the opposite direction. BestFriends and Pixar ran into the lake outside the temple and high-fived each other until a crocodile started to swim around them. Then they ran away from the water and right into American Kart who had also found Olly and Random sitting outside the temple. Gogobell and Ginging climbed the top of the temple until they were high enough away. Their chasers noticed and climbed after them. Ginging tried to relax and pushed Gogobell off right onto American Kart. Willsworld continued to search among the temple until he came across a bass-relief of “Heaven and Hell” and one of the deities was holding a tablet with the signature on it. Sora and Jurre played tourist and hopped onto a cart like thing called a tuk tuk. They fought over who had to drive until a mysterious man offered to drive and locked every way out. It turned out to be American Kart who found them. Disneyy was desperately searching for her team until she came across a statue that seemed to wobble very violently, it was none other than alperando who attempted to play musical statues with her and as soon as she turned her head for a second, he ran off. Feeling a sense of victory Disneyy turned around to capture Alperando only to find that he had left. Poolol and Darthtyler hid as statues on the Angkor Thom gateway. American Kart was distracted as he thought out loud with the biggest tone of sarcasm “hmm, I wonder where are they ?” and immediately pushed them both into the river and said “Got Cha”. There was still DiamondTree, Run, Ultimer and Jurre to catch. He came across Run teaching english to the monks of the temple and made funny faces behind him, Run got seriously angry and looked behind him while American Kart rotated with him. He kept spinning so much that American Kart played the tango and caught him. Ultimer tripped over on a rock and a loud thud caught American Kart’s attention. Jurre came across Disneyy and thought that she looked lonely so he took a stroll along with her and asked why she felt sad. They had a talk until American Kart passed the hall in front of them and he ran in the opposite direction. Chewbacca attempted to blend in as a monkey above Disneyy until an actual monkey came and did his monkey business and broke the tree branch, sending him falling onto Disneyy. Trapping her under the Tree. Jurre ran the help but was immediately tackled by American Kart. He freed her from the Tree and gave her a goodbye kiss. Diamondtree started to hide inside the central tower, he sneezed onto American Kart and attempted to run down the stairs but tripped down them and failed. American Kart had won, but in a twist, Disneyy had lost and so put her team up for elimination. Time to vote another newbie out, Disneyy was eliminated again. Since American Kart won, he got to return to the game ! https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfMYXIBiGwlShpPfhXL7zj_19rwzT5gSRMBmGI0_hmCRnkbfQ/viewform (Vote using the link) Chewbacca had called Disneyy charlie Brown since she failed to even catch one person.